Strawhats & Fairys gegen das Ende der Welt
by mizipudding
Summary: Was passiert wenn sich die Strohhüte und die Magier von Fairy Tail zusammentun, um die Welt zu retten? Ich weiß es selbst nicht... (das ist meine erste FF, also nicht böse sein wenn sie schlecht ist ;p)
1. Langeweile

„Gomu Gomu no Pistole!", schrie Luffy als er den letzten Marinesoldaten verkloppte. Danach setzte sich der Strohhut wie gewohnt auf seinen Lieblingsplatz auf der Going Merry und betrachtete das brennende Marineschiff. Er starrte lange vor sich hin, sodass es den Anschein machte, er würde denken. Plötzlich schrie er: „He Sanji, mach was zum Essen!" Er und seine Crew machten es sich in der Küche gemütlich, wo Sanji auch schon das Essen servierte. Als dann schließlich sogar Luffy sein Essen beendete und aussah wie ein großer Gummiball, beschwerte er sich: „Mir ist laaangweilig, es gibt nichts mehr zu tun! Immer nur essen, schlafen und gelegentlich mal ein paar Soldaten verkloppen. Ich will endlich wieder mal auf ein richtiges Abenteuer!" „Ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist! Es ist doch viel schöner wenn nichts los ist. Das ist viel gemütlicher, außerdem bin ich der einzige der alle beschützen kann und das geht nunmal nicht wenn wir ständig in Gefahr sind!", meinte Usopp und machte wieder einmal einen auf groß und stark. „Du hast doch nur Angst!", schimpfte Sanji, „Aber es ist wirklich eigenartig, dass schon so lange niemand mehr Unruhe gestiftet hat..."

Zur selben Zeit in einer anderen Heartfilia ist heute schon früh in ihre Gilde spaziert, da sie mal wieder einen ihrer motivierten Tage hatte. Doch die Motivation verschwand als sie in das Gebäude eintrat und alles genauso vorfand wie gewöhnlich auch: Alle versuchten wieder einmal sich gegenseitig umzubringen und scheuten nicht davor die Gilde wieder in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Als sie endlich wieder regungslos auf dem Boden lagen begab sich Lucy zu ihrem Rosahaarigen Freund: „Lust auf einen Auftrag?" „Nein", war die Antwort. Diese kam so unerwartet, dass die Blondine erst einmal nachdenken musste, ob er das nun wirklich gesagt hatte, dann fragte sie: „Bist du krank? Geht es dir gut? Du brichst doch normalerweise immer in meine Wohnung ein um mich abzuholen?!" "Mir ist einfach langweilig. Es sind doch immer dieselben Aufträge und das macht keinen Spaß. Ich will, dass irgendwas Aufregendes passiert!", jammerte er. „Es wird aber auch nichts passieren wenn du die Gilde ausernandernimmst!", schimpfte Lucy und zerrte Natsu gegen seinen Willen zu ihrem Auftraggeber mit.

Mittlerweile an einem ganz anderen Ort informierte sich eine böse Gestalt: „Ist alles bereit? Ich möchte spätestens morgen beginnen." „Beinahe, morgen Früh können wir beginnen. Aber hetzt Euch nur nicht zu sehr, dafür bin ich ja da. Außerdem solltet Ihr eure Kräfte sparen, falls diese Störenfriede wieder auftauchen", stammelte eine pilzköpfige Gestalt neben seinem Gebieter. „Keine Sorge, dieses Mal wird sich uns keiner in den Weg stellen! Muhahahaha!"


	2. Ein Abenteuer kündigt sich an

**"Bitte schreibt ganz viele Ideen dazu!**

**lg mizi**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Luffy wie üblich wieder als Erstes wach und schlich sich an seinen schnarchenden Freunden vorbei ans Deck. Er setzte sich auf seinen speziellen Platz und betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne. Er bemerkte wie ein großer Pelikan wie betrunken um das Schiff kreiste. Er sah ihn sich an und überlegte wie der Vogel wohl schmecken würde. Plötzlich landete etwas schleimiges vor Luffys Füßen. „Hey, du dummer Vogel! Was fällt dir ein deinen Dreck auf meinem Lieblingsplatz zu entsorgen?!", schimpfte er. Das Ferdervieh machte sein "Pelikan Geräusch" welches der Strohhut als Lachen vernahm, worauf er wütend seinen Arm streckte, um den tückischen Vogel zu packen. Luffy ergriff ihn und wischte den stinkenden Klecks mit ihm auf. Das erschrockene Tier flatterte wieder in den Himmel empor und warf einen Stein, den er schon längere Zeit mit sich herumzutragen schien, auf den Kapitän. Dieser wurde noch zorniger und wollte dem dummen Vieh den Stein auf den Kopf werfen.

Doch dann kam Nami verschlafen aus ihrer Kajüte und rieb sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie bemerkte als Erstes den Stein, den Luffy schon zum Werfen bereithielt und rief noch im letzten Moment:"Warte!" Luffy blickte sie mit seiner wütenden Miene an und versuchte sich herauszureden: „Aber er hat doch angefangen!" „Das ist mir egal! Sieh dir mal den Stein an, du Vollidiot!" Luffy bemerkte erst jetzt, dass am Stein eine Nachricht befestigt war. „Ups! Und fast hätte ich ihn weggeworfen...", sagte er mit seinem typischen Lachen im Gesicht. *Nami facepalm - Luffy schlag*

Lucy kehrte mit Natsu und Happy, das kleine, blaue Kätzchen, das seinen Freund natürlich immer begleitete, in die Gilde zurück. Sie fanden alles wieder heil vor Ort und gesellten sich zu ihren Freunden. Natsu beschwerte sich jedoch noch immer, dass ihm langweilig sei, wobei seine Freunde das Gejammere ignorierten und sich fröhlich ihren Gesprächen widmeten. Doch das fröhliche Getue wurde zu einem Schweigen: Jemand stand in der Tür, er hatte seine Kapuze über sein Gesicht gezogen, sodass man nicht erkennen konnte wer es war. Doch es ging etwas Unbehagliches von ihm aus, was eine große Spannung im Raum verursachte.

Er ging langsam vorwärts, während ihn viele Gesichter gespannt beobachteten. Als er in der Mitte des Raumes getreten war, fragte er in die Menge hinein: „Natsu Dragneel?" „Gibt's ein Problem?", kam von dem rosahaarigen Jungen. „Gut", erwiderte der Unbekannte nur. Nun setzte er seine Kapuze ab. Sein blaues Haar kam zum Vorschein und er hatte ein misteriöses Tatoo über seinem rechten Auge. „Jellal?", hörte man sogleich von Erza, die neben ihren Freunden saß und gerade ihren Kuchen verzehrt hatte. „Mein Name ist Jellal, aber ich bin nicht der für den ihr mich haltet. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt." „Ahso, du meinst Edolas?", merkte Lucy an. „Nein, ich komme von einer Welt jenseits von dieser und jenseits von eurer Parallelwelt Edolas", entgegnete er.

Das war's. Vor lauter Verwirrung schlugen alle mit ihren Köpfen auf den Tisch. Erza begann sogar zu heulen, da sie nun nichts mehr verstand und auch nichts mehr verstehen wollte. Es waren ihr einfach zu viele Jellals.

„Wie auch immer", unterbrach er die Nervenzusammenbrüche, „ich habe eine dringende Bitte an euch die uns alle betrifft."

Nami entnahm die Nachricht vom Stein und las vor: „Kommt so schnell es geht auf die Insel "Longring-Longland". Weiteres werde ich euch dort erklären. Bereitet euch aber auf eine längere Reise vor.

General Kohza"

„Jemand aus meiner Welt ist im Begriff das Universum zu zerstören, und ihr müsst mir helfen, ihn aufzuhalten", fasste Jellal kurz zusammen.

Kurz darauf schrien zwei uns bekannte Personen in zwei verschiedenen Welten: „ABENTEUER!"

In dem großen Raum begann es zu rumpeln, doch dann hörte man einen Knall. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?! Helmeppo!" „Ja, mein Herr?" „Was ist passiert, ich dachte die Maschine ist fertig!" „Nun ja, es scheint einige Komplikationen gegeben zu haben... das Problem wird aber schnell behoben. Doch wir müssen den Start wohl oder übel auf morgen verschieben," nuschelte Helmeppo. „Von mir aus...," erwiderte der Schuft, „Meine Krokodile hungern, wirf ihnen einen der unfähigen Idioten zum Fraß vor."


	3. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Hallo, die die das lesen! Das liest ja eh keiner...**

**lg Mizi**

* * *

Luffy lief noch immer voller Aufregung übers Deck und weckte mit seinen Freudensschreien seine Freunde auf. Als sie dann schließlich alle an Deck versammelt waren, fragte Zorro genervt: „Luffy! Warum zur Hölle schreist du hier so herum? Wie soll man denn bei dem Lärm schlafen?" „Es ist schon Mittag, Vollidiot!", schimpfte Nami, „Außerdem haben wir eine Nachricht erhalten." „Kotza will, dass wir zu dieser verrückten Insel fahren - ihr wisst schon, wo alles so lang ist - und dann gibt's ein Abenteuer!", stieß der Kapitän aufgeregt hervor. „Man spricht das "Kohza" aus, und nicht "Kotza"!", korrigierte ihn Nami. „Aber er hat doch die "Übel-Übel Frucht" gegessen und muss sich ständig übergeben!", erklärte Luffy. *Alle facepalm* „Und jetzt auf nach "Lingdong-Dingdong"! Oder wie diese Insel heißt..."

„Du hast gesagt in "deiner Welt", wie sollen wir dort hin kommen?", fragte Lucy. „Darum kümmern wir uns nachher, erst einmal müssen wir schauen wer mitkommt.", redete Jellal weiter, „Es wird eine gefährliche Reise, die Menschen dort sind auf einem anderem Level wie ihr. Am Besten kommen nur die Stärksten und Mutigsten von euch mit. Deswegen war ich auch auf der Suche nach Natsu, hab viel von ihm gehört. Gibt es hier noch andere Dragonslayer?" „Ja, hier! Aber ich bin nicht so stark... Ich weiß nicht ob ich helfen kann...", entgegnete Wendy unsicher, wobei sie verlegen auf den Boden sah. „Du musst ja nicht mitkommen, aber wir können so viel Hilfe gebrauchen wie möglich." , beruhigte der Blauschopf das kleine Mädchen, woraufhin eine kleine weiße Katze zum schimpfen anfing: „Natürlich bleibt sie hier bei mir, sie musste schon soviel durchmachen. Das arme Kind!" „Ist schon in Ordnung Carla, immerhin geht es um unser aller Leben, und da können wir doch nicht einfach so hier bleiben.", sagte die Himmels Magierin zu Carla, die nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort von sich gab, dann wendete sie sich entschlossen an Jellal: „Ich komme mit!" „Gut. Gibt es sonst noch Dragonslayer unter euch?" „Klar! Gajeel! Wo bist du?", schrie Natsu durch die Halle. „Er ist mit Team Shadow Gear auf einen Auftrag gegangen. Sie sollten bald wieder hier sein", antwortete das weißhaarige Mädchen an der Theke.

„Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte Luffy nun schon zum xten Mal. Seine Freunde ignorierten seine lästigen Fragen und konzentrierten sich auf ihre derzeitigen Betätigungen.

Nun war auch schon ein Schiff zu sehen, nicht die Insel. Es hatte ein den Strohhüten bekanntes Jolly Roger auf dem Segel: Es war, natürlich, ein Totenschädel, durchkreuzt von zwei Säbeln. Jeweils links und rechts davon war ein violetter Flügel.

Vom fremden Schiff hörte man schon seinen Kapitän: „Hey, Freunde!", es war ein seltsam gekleideter Mann, dem Schwäne aus dem Rücken wuchsen. Wie heißt der nochmal dachte unser Kapitän nach ach ja „Oi, Bon Clay wie gehts?" „Gut, hab jetzt leider keine Zeit zum Plaudern, mein alter Boss will was von mir!" „Ahso, dann viel Spaß!" „Euch auch, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, meine Freunde!", er hatte Tränen in den Augen, Freudestränen, er sehnte sich ja schon so lange danach, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. „He, Leute, ich glaub wir kriegen wieder Ärger mit der alten Banane!", rief der Strohhut zu seinen Freunden. „Crocodile", verbesserte ihn Sanji, „Aber jetzt müssen wir uns um wichtigere Dinge kümmern, du kannst dich auch wann anders mit ihm prügeln." Luffy nickte, drehte sich um und richtete seinen Blick auf die ihm lang ersehnte Insel. Er hatte sein ernstes, entschlossenes Gesicht aufgesetzt und wartete geduldig auf ihre Ankunft.

Die Tür ging auf und ein entnervter Kerl ging irgendetwas murmelnd auf die Theke zu. Dieser entnahm er ein paar Schrauben und fing an daran herumzukauen. „Gajeel! Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen: Hör auf hier alles auseinanderzunehmen!", schrie Mirajane ihn an, worauf er nur ein desinteressiertes Brummen von sich gab. Da kam auch schon der Rest von Team Shadow Gear. Auf Jellal machte der Eisen Dragonslayer keinen hilfsbereiten Eindruck, deshalb fragte er lieber noch einmal, um sicher zu gehen: „Ist das der Dragonslayer?" „Jap", entgegnete ihm Natsu gut gelaunt. Gajeel brummte weiter vor sich hin.

„Na gut, die, die mitgehen, sollten sich schon einmal vorbereiten. Morgen Mittag treffen wir uns wieder hier, dann reisen wir ab."

* * *

**Ok, die Katze heißt eigentlich charle... ich hab auf englisch geschaut, da hat sie Carla geheißen**

**Sorry, ich konnte bei kohza nicht widerstehen! :D**

**Schreibt bitte wer noch alles in die op welt mit soll!**


	4. Langsam, langsam

Tut mir leid dass ich so lang brauch und dass es wieder so kurz ist!  
hab in der Schule viel zu tun, war am Wochenende in Polen...  
egal, viel spass bei den paar Zeilchen^^

Schreibt doch mal ein paar Reviews, würd mich freun

lg mizi^^

* * *

Unsere Piraten hatten sich vor ihrem bevorstehenden Abenteuer noch einmal schön ausgeschlafen, bevor sie an Land traten. Da es auf Longring - Longland nichts als ein paar Bäume gab, entdeckte Luffy ihn auch schon gleich: „Oi, Kotza! Wir sind da! Warum siehst du so bleich aus?" Kohza ging zu seinen Freunden und würgte hervor: „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Tja, ich hab seit ein paar Tagen nichts mehr gegessen…." „Dann isst du natürlich bei uns auf dem Schiff! Sanji!" „Apropo Schiff, wir müssen eigentlich nach… ähm…", General Kohza dachte angestrengt nach, wobei ihm übel wurde und er sich übergab. Sanji sah ihn angewidert an und machte sich seufzend auf den Weg zur Küche. Luffy, der das Essen kaum erwarten konnte, zerrte Kohza mit sich aufs Schiff.

Heute gab es als Hauptgericht Lasagne mit etlichen Beilagen und jede Menge Fleisch für unseren hungrigen Kapitän. Zum Nachtisch bekamen alle noch einen großen Eisbecher, nun fragte Nami: „Was war denn nun so wichtig, Kohza?" Er hielt die Hand vor sich, als Zeichen, dass er noch schlucken sollte. „ Karoo ist vor ein paar Tagen zu mir gelaufen, er hat mir eine wichtige Nachricht von Prinzessin Vivi überbracht." „Von Vivi?" „Wie geht es ihr?" „Will sie mich heiraten?" Sanji bekam eine Kopfnuss. Kohza ignorierte die Fragen und zog einen zerknitterten Brief aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, die Schrift war leicht verschwommen.

Es war jetzt schon eine Stunde nach Mittag, da sich jeder noch tränenreich verabschiedete. „Seid ihr euch auch wirklich sicher, dass ihr mitkommen wollt? Ich weiß nicht wie lange ihr weg sein werdet", unterbrach Jellal. „Natürlich! Ein MANN hat die Pflicht die Welt zu retten!", Elfman sah den Blauhaarigen ehrgeizig an und versuchte damit die Sorgen um seine Schwestern zu unterdrücken. „Wann wird dein Dickschädel endlich begreifen, dass nicht immer alles um deine "Männlichkeit" geht…..", Evergreen rollte die Augen und verwickelte sich damit wieder in eine sinnlose Diskussion mit dem weißhaarigen Mann.

„Aber es wird sehr gefährlich werden. Bist du dir sicher, dass du mitkommen willst?" „Juvia wird ihren Gray nicht alleine losziehen lassen!", insgeheim freute sich die Blauhaarige, dass sich Gray um sie sorgte und verschwand wieder mit Herzchenaugen in ihre Träume. „Natürlich wird er nicht ohne dich gehen, alleine hat er doch Schiss!", diese dumme Bemerkung konnte ja natürlich nur von Natsu stammen. Gray zog reflexartig sein Hemd aus und begann sich wieder mit ihm zu streiten. So wie es üblich war wurden alle mit einbezogen und alles endete in einem totalen Chaos.

_„Kohza, die Welt ist in Gefahr! Du musst so schnell wie möglich Hilfe auftreiben! Hol die Strohhüte, sie werden uns sicher helfen. Wir können so viel Hilfe gebrauchen, wie es gibt! Ich kann leider nichts unternehmen, mein Vater und ich wurden festgenommen. Ps.: Kümmere dich um Karoo __\- Prinzessin Vivi"_

„Gibt es noch jemanden der uns helfen wird?" „Ich habe meinen Freund Jellal benachrichtigt, er meinte er kennt noch welche, die uns helfen können", Kohza erholte sich von seiner Lesestunde „Aha, und wer?" „Keine Ahnung, aber auf ihn ist Verlass", Kohza ging ein Licht auf, „Genau! Wir sollen nach Alsbasta fahren, um unsere Hilfe dort in Empfang zu nehmen." „Dann auf nach Alabasta! Aber vorher müssen wir noch essen….." „Wir haben grad gegessen, wenns dir so wichtig ist, dann hilf mir mit dem Abwasch!" „Aber ich bin der Kapitän! Und außerdem kann das Zoro doch viel besser!" „Dieser Schimmelbirne wird MEIN Geschirr nicht anfassen!" „Schimmelbirne? Langsam gehen dir die Wörter aus, Löffelschwinger!" „Du gibst mir doch auch immer die selben Namen, du fetter Gorilla!" „Hast du ein Problem damit, Dosenkoch?" So ging das noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie, wie erwartet, anfingen zu kämpfen.

Nami rollte ihre Augen und zog den Rest der Bande aus der Küche: „Und wie geht es dann weiter? Ich mein, hast du schon einen Plan?" „Nicht direkt, aber das werden wir alles mit Jellal besprechen."


	5. Ok, was ist da los?

„Aber lasst euch nicht….", Jellal konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, so schnell waren sie weg. Kohza blieb mit ihm beim Schiff.

Die Strohhüte durchquerten die bewaldete Umgebung, der Himmel wurde immer grauer. Im Wald war kein einziges Wesen zu sehen, nur ein leises Grunzen konnten sie vernehmen. Usopp wurde immer unruhiger.

Nach einer Weile fanden sie sich vor einer gewaltigen Stadt. Wohl eher einer Geisterstadt. Sie sah recht alt aus und es waren auch kaum Menschen zu sehen, hier und da eine verlassene Seele die zombiehaft durch die Straßen strich. Bemerkten sie die Strohhüte, machten sie große Augen, starrten sie eine Weile an und schliffen schließlich weiter auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Heyy…. ich glaub ich hab was auf dem Schiff vergessen….", Usopp entfernte sich langsam, doch Nami zerrte ihn zurück.

„Ich denke am besten wäre es uns aufzuteilen, sonst werden wir in dieser Geistermetropole nie etwas finden."

Usopp durfte mit Zoro und Chopper an seiner Seite voran gehen. Sie folgten dem Straßenverlauf geradeaus und waren schließlich von den anderen nicht mehr zu sehen. Selbst die anscheinenden Bewohner dieser Stadt ließen sich nicht mehr blicken. Sie gingen und gingen bis Usopp plötzlich sah etwas von der rechten auf die linke Straßenseite huschen sah. „Ahh! W-was w-war d-das?", er zitterte, wie gewohnt, am ganzen Leib. Dies beängstigte nun auch Chopper. Sie blieben stehen und achteten genauer auf ihre Umgebung. „Ahh!", nun sah Chopper es auch und die beiden Angsthasen versteckten sich hinter Zoro. „Was ist denn los?", er ließ sich nicht von der Panik der anderen beeinflussen, „Gehen wir weiter!"

Luffy, heiter wie immer, summte ein nettes Lied, das von der Stille verschluckt zu werden schien. „Wo sind denn diese menschenartigen Wesen geblieben?…", Nami grübelte in sich hinein. „Mmmhmmhm lalalalalalalaa!" „Luffy!", sie wollte gerade mit ihm schimpfen, als sie etwas bemerkte…. „Ah!", sie erschrak, der Kapitän sang weiter. „Nami-chan, was ist denn los?" „W-was ist hinter mir?" Sanji sah sich um: Nichts, bis auf Luffy der einfach weiter ging und sein Lied trällerte. „Da ist nichts Mäuschen. Komm gehen wir weiter." Ein paar Schritte weiter blieb sie wieder stehen: „D-da ist etwas hinter mir!" „Ich sehe nichts. Ich werde jetzt einfach hinter dir gehen, dann brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben."

Luffy schien nichts von dem bemerkt zu haben und sang stolz sein selbst ausgedachtes Lied.

*Maschinen-Geräusche*

Crocodiles neuer „"Drecksarbeit-Verrichter": „Sir, was soll ich mit den Überresten von Helmeppo machen?" „Überreste?" „Ja, die Krokodile schienen keinen Gefallen an ihm zu finden." „Hätte mich auch gewundert, bei dieser Witzfigur… Was weiß ich, lass dir was einfallen….. wofür ersetzt du ihn denn sonst?…", Crocodile war nicht ganz bei der Sache, er grübelte in sich hinein. „Alles klar, Sir!", Coby entfernte sich wieder.

Franky ging, gefolgt von Robin und Brook, an der Spitze und beschwerte sich über diese Geisterstadt. Sie gingen immer weiter und doch sah alles so gleich aus, dass man meinen könnte, sie kämen nicht vom Fleck. Doch irgendwann: „Franky, wo ist denn Brook hin?" Er wandte sich um. „Häh? Brook? Wo ist der denn schon wieder hin?" Beide sahen sich um, doch war keine Spur von ihm zu entdecken. „Na wenigstens muss ich mir seine Witze nicht mehr anhören."

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später: „Ooohohohoooo!", Schreie; ihnen bekannte Schreie.

„Brook! Was fällt dir ein einfach zu verschwinden!?" Robin übernahm: „Wo warst du?" „Das weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Ihr wart auf einmal nicht mehr zu sehen, da überkam mich das Gefühle, dass mich jemand beobachtet und bin dann schreiend umher gerannt, um euch wieder zu finden." „Hast du jemanden gesehen?" „N-nein, erst dachte ich, ihr wart hinter mir, doch dann hab ich mich umgedreht und das bereits gesagte getan."

Und genau so schnell wie er verschwand, tauchte der Pöbel wieder auf, jedoch an einem Ort der eigentlich nicht für Menschen bestimmt war. Es sah so aus wie im Inneren einer verzerrten, blauen Röhre, in welcher sie sich zu bewegen schienen.

„Ok, was ist da los?" Erste Beschwerden.

„Ich denke, wir sind einfach zu viele… Das Raum Zeit Kontinuum scheint euch nicht alle dafür bestimmt zu haben in diese Welt zu reisen… Einem Teil von uns wird es gewährt sein, die andere Welt zu betreten. Die anderen werden entweder für immer in den unendlichen Weiten zwischen Raum und Zeit gefangen bleiben", er atmete, „oder kommen wieder an den Ort von dem wir gestartet sind."

Grummeln, Schluchzen, Schnarchen - das war die Reaktion.

„Ich hoffe auf Letzteres", Jellal machte sich Hoffnungen.

Sie trieben immer weiter in dieser blauen Röhre. Bis sie zu einer dunkelblauen, strudelartigen Wand kamen.


End file.
